


Rumour Has It

by Jettus01



Series: The Marauder's short stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, badass McGonagall, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: Rumour has it that Sirius is doing things he'd never do, simply because... well, he's gay!And now he also wants to admit his feelings for a certain prefect, werewolf, best friend of his.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Marauder's short stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Rumour Has It

One Sunday, during lunchtime, this could be heard around in the Great Hall.

“I’ve heard that Sirius snogged _three_ birds last night!” 

“Mate, I heard he had a _threesome_ with two of them!”

“Guys, didn’t hear what apparently happened last week? He snogged most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 7th year girls!”

The rumours were flying, Sirius himself didn’t say anything about them. Not denying, not agreeing. No one asked him. The other Marauders knew though. It was all false.

Firstly, we got the fact that Sirius Black… is gay. He came out to the other Marauders the year before.

Secondly, and this is something only two out of three Marauders knows, Sirius… fancies Remus John Lupin. 

The very same Remus John Lupin who is his _best friend_ out of the friend group. (James is like a brother to him obviously).

The Remus who is a prefect. 

The Remus who is a werewolf.

The Remus who knows how to make Sirius smile at the tiniest things. 

He was the reason Sirius knew he was in fact not straight. _At all._

Fancying was not the right word to use on how Sirius felt for him. Sirius is in love with him. 

Sirius felt butterflies in his stomach when Remus walked into the room.

His mind would have a complete focus on him, and no one else, when he says his name. It doesn’t matter if someone was talking to him, Remus was all that mattered. 

When Remus’ hand brushed up against Sirius’s or they hugged, or Remus comforted Sirius and vice versa… Sirius was mush. 

Merlin, Sirius was so in love with Remus. But Remus didn’t know that. 

“Merlin’s beard, don’t they have other things to think about?” Remus grumbled. 

“What’s the matter, Moonshine?” Sirius asked with an innocent smile.

“The rumours? The once about you?” Remus raises an eyebrow at him. Sirius blushed. He hadn’t noticed the rumours at all actually. That’s why he hadn’t denied them.

“Oh…” Sirius listened around for a moment.

“I hadn’t noticed…” 

“How didn’t you notice?” Remus looks confused at him.

“Distracted by other things… other people…” Sirius tried his best not to say that it’s Remus that was the distraction. 

“Oh… Okay…” Remus looks away from him, with an expression that Sirius couldn’t place.

“I need to go, prefect meeting…” Remus mumbled before he ran off. Sirius looked confused and a little hurt as Remus left the Great Hall.

“They don’t have prefect meetings on Sundays…” Sirius mumbled.

“Mate, you basically told the guy you tell everything to that you’re keeping a secret from him,” James tells him. 

“Fuck. Fuck. He’s hurt because of me. Prongs, Wormtail, what do I do?” Sirius looks from one friend to another worriedly.

James and Peter look at each other before turning to Sirius.

“You tell him the truth.” They say at the same time. 

“But first, you get rid of the rumours,” James whispers. Sirius nods for a moment.

“I-I can’t tell him how I feel. That could ruin his and mine friendship… Besides, he told me he likes someone. He didn’t say who, but ya know, I don’t think I stand a chance.” Sirius mumbles.

“Ever thought that person could be you?” James asked softly. Sirius shook his head. 

“You’ll never know if you don’t just go for it, Padfoot,” Peter tells him softly. Sirius takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before he nods.

He opens his eyes again and looks around. He thinks for a moment and smirks a little. 

“Excuse me, lads. I need to talk with our favourite professor.” He says before he walks over to Professor McGonagall.

“Professor McGonagall… Can I talk with you for a moment?” Sirius asks a little nervously. 

“Of course, Sirius, what’s the matter?” McGonagall has called Sirius for his first name ever since 3rd year when she noticed that he flinched at being called Mr Black. 

“There are rumours going around about me… Things that are very private and personal, but also not true…” Sirius tells him. She raises an eyebrow worriedly at him.

“What are these rumours, my boy?” She asks softly. 

“That I’ve shagged or snogged most of the girls at the school that’s 15 and up…” He tells her he looks down at his feet. McGonagall is quiet for a moment.

“Anyone with eyes and ears should know that that is not true. How can they not see how you look at or talk about Mr Lupin?” She tells him softly, making Sirius look right up at her in shock.

“You know I like Remus?” He asks, almost out of breath.

“Of course I know, Sirius.” She smiles at him.

“As I said, anyone with eyes and ears should know. And I happen to have both.” She tells him, making Sirius beam.

“Can you help me stop the rumours?” He asks, a little unsure.

“How can I help?

“Well, if it’s okay for me to yell out that none of the rumours are true, and also if you could tell them to stop spreading those rumours, that would be great…”

McGonagall nods.

“It’s an honest and good way to do it. I’ll gladly help.” She smiles at him.

“Thank you, Professor,” Sirius says genuinely.

At dinner time, Remus kept a slight distance from Sirius which hurt the latter more than most would think.

“Now before we start eating, young Sirius would like to share something with the school,” Dumbledore says and he nods towards Sirius who gets up and walks over to the podium. 

“I didn’t realise there were rumours going around about me until today. About how I’ve done things with girls which I have never done, nor will I ever do those things with girls. Because of two reasons.” Sirius starts before he takes a deep breath.

“Reason number 1?” 

  
  


“I’m gay.” The Great Hall is quiet in shock. Remus smiles a little at him.

“Reason number 2. I’m in love with someone.” Sirius says as he looks directly at Remus, and his eyes stay right there. At the person he loves.

“A guy, who’s a Gryffindor. He knows more about me than anyone, even more than myself. The only thing he didn’t know until today was that I like someone. And that was because I was scared he’d realise that it’s him I like. That it’s him that makes my heart skip a bit. And it’s him I want to have all my firsts with. First kiss. First date. First relationship. First love. And that it will always be him. Marriage, kids and everything that comes with it. I know it may sound insane as I’m only 15… but it’s true.” Sirius finishes. Remus has tears in his eyes as he smiles in shock. More in shock than anyone else. 

Sirius turns and looks at McGonagall who stands up and walks over to him, before wrapping a protective arm over him, as she looks at the others in the Great Hall.

“You should be ashamed of yourself for spreading such rumours when you don’t know what a person is going through. Sirius did something incredibly brave, and with that I give 50 points to Gryffindor for that. For sharing something so deeply personal with everyone, despite the backlash, he can get. But if I hear one homophobic comment, you’ll immediately get 2 weeks of detention. Got it?” She says strictly. 

A choir of everyone responding with “Yes, professor McGonagall” was heard and she nodded. 

“Good. Sirius, go sit down with your friends so we can start dinner.” She says as she smiles at him. He smiles back and nods before going down to his friends.

Sirius sits down beside Remus who right away hugs him close. 

“I love you so much Sirius,” He whispers into his ear, making Sirius a little emotional too as he hugs him tightly back.

“I love you, I love you, I love you Remus Lupin. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” Sirius whispers back.

“It’s okay my love,” The werewolf tells him softly. Sirius blushes and hugs him a little closer.

“Please call me that again…” 

“Okay, my love,”

After dinner, the two boys went up to the Astronomy tower before going to bed. As they wanted some time alone and that was quite impossible with 2 loud roommates.

They looked up at the stars. Remus pointed at the one he’s been looking for. The one the person beside him was named after. 

“There is Sirius, the brightest star in the sky,” he says softly. Sirius smiles and leans a little on Remus.

“Yeah…”

“Not as bright or as beautiful as you… but still pretty amazing,” Remus tells him before he kisses Sirius’ forehead. The animagus blushes. 

“I love you,” He whispers. After they had told each other that so many times during dinner, he simply couldn’t stop saying it.

“I love you too,”

  
  


They were quiet for a few minutes.

“Did you know that it’s got so many different colours, someone once joked about that it could be called a rainbow star?” Remus says with a little chuckle. Sirius laughs.

“Well that explains why I’m the gay one in the family,” he jokes. Remus laughs with him before he turns properly, so he and Sirius can look properly at each other. 

Sirius sits more up, and he smiles softly at the werewolf as the latter softly cradles his face in his hands.

“Can I kiss you?” Remus whispers. 

“You don’t have to ask Moonshine. It’s you. You’ll always get a yes,” Sirius whispers back with such a soft smile that Remus nearly melts.

And with that, Remus pulled Sirius into a soft, sweet kiss as the waxing crescent moon and the dog star winked at them happily in the night sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I spent my Valentine's Day on, I hope you liked it xD


End file.
